


Do you believe in true love?

by Fangrell22



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangrell22/pseuds/Fangrell22
Summary: You go to your usual bar however you meet someone new,someone you've never seen and things don't go well as you've planned.





	Do you believe in true love?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammar and if Eugene is a bit out of character at some points.I hope you'll like my fan fiction.

It's Friday night and you are going home from work.As you are in front of your door,you receive a message from your boyfriend,you open your phone and go in your house."."Hey Y/N."he says."i don't know how to say this..."he stops.You're heart starts racing."I think we should breakup." he says.You freeze and drop your phone on the floor. You've been dating for a long time now and he is just ending it now,just like that.Suddenly you feel like time has started going again.You look down and pick up your phone."ok"you reply.You close your phone,take your shoes off and go straight to your room.You close the door and everything that happened suddenly hits you.You fall on the ground and start sobbing.

After a while you wash your face and wear your black dress with red heels.You take your purse and leave your house.You go the bar you always go to and sit down on the high chairs.The bartender comes towards you and asks you what you want,you order a cocktail and he brings it right away.You look around you and see four friends hanging around.You notice one of them specifically that is looking at you.You take a sip while looking at them with the corner of your eye.you notice that he points at you to his friends.You're heart starts racing as you try to figure out whats going on.You finish your whole glass in one gulp.He leaves his friends and comes towards you. "Hi I'm Eugene."he says."Hi."you say and keep facing forwards reminding yourself that he won't be any different then your last boyfriend. "And you are..."he says.You take a deep breath and turn to him."I'm Y/N."you say."So why a beautiful girl like you is alone."he says.Im sure I can make you smile.Shots?" he asks you suddenly the alchol in his breath. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"you ask."You are way to smart." he says.You think to yourself and think why not,you'll just do few shots and then go home.You can control yourself."You know what I actually can use a few shots."you say.Eugene calls the bartender over and orders a few rounds of shots.You start feeling worse and worse as you do the shots.You start feeling dizzy and everything turns into a blur.

The sun forces you to open your eyes.You turn the other way and open your eyes.You see an unfamiliar room.You suddenly notice everything.You are not in your room,not your bed.You straighten up and pull the sheets that are on you to the side.You scream at what you see.You are in your underwear and only have a baggy white t-shirt on you that is half transparent.He walks in not wearing a t-shirt.You pull the sheets back on you,feeling exposed."Oh you woke up."he says.You gulp trying to take your eyes off of him."What exactly happened last night?"you ask.He chuckles."You really don't remember."He says.You shake your head."Why do you look so scared?"he says."I don't even remember your name and I'm in your house only in my underwear and this baggy t-shirt!"you start shouting."Woah calm down."he says and goes back to his living room."You can't just leave me here.Answer my question!"you go after him."What happened?"you ask.He waits and thinks for a second"Look,you got drunk there was vomit on your clothes so I changed you and you fell asleep."he says.You take a deep breath in relief."What did you think happened?"he says with a grin.You notice that he is staring at you.You storm off and go back to his room and search for your clothes.You finally find them and put them on in a rush.You notice that they are perfectly clean.Maybe he washed them you think to yourself.You take your purse and run out of his house."See you later."Eugene says as you leave."No you wont"you say and go.Later on when you are in your uber you receive a text from Eugene. 'You should have a password on your phone.' he says.As you read the message you wonder what else he found out about you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my fan fiction if you did please leave a kudos.Please check out my other Eugene × reader fanfic if you liked this.


End file.
